


Strange Creature

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything for a strange life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarcusRowland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/gifts).



Illyria stood with her feet planted firmly on the ground. She was just outside the range of this strange creature's tendrils where she could watch it safely. It was trying to catch her. After several moments of flinging itself at the ground before her feet (a behaviour Illyria still valued in others), the creature had begun creeping slowly towards her, the tips of its branches stretching along the ground. Illyria watched it's progress passively.

The men who command these lands had told her that it was a tree. In all her travels—several months of restless, objectless searching through parallel words—Illyria had not seen a tree with such consciousness. It seemed to want her.

That the creature was called a Willow meant nothing to Illyria, although there were pleasant memories in the shell associated with the name. Its restlessness was what was familiar to Illyria, and strangely compelling. She took a step forward, just within the creature's reach. The branches immediately converged on her, those that could. The faint touch of leaves tickled her ankles. Illyria continued to walk forward, and the twigs twisted around her calves, knees and thighs. The creature lifted her high into the air, and Illyria had an unrivalled view of the castle and its grounds as well as the village in the valley below.

Creatures much stronger than this had tried to capture Illyria and failed in variously violent ways. But Illyria chose to stay for the moment, to rest in this world with the creature growing like a tree around her. It was the weirdest thing she had encountered is some very long time. That was worth a lot.


End file.
